


Drink Me

by benotafraidofwriting



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dan and Phil World Tour 2018: Interactive Introverts, Established Relationship, Estes Park, M/M, Oral Sex, Phil Lester in shorts, Rough Oral Sex, Shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 03:19:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benotafraidofwriting/pseuds/benotafraidofwriting
Summary: Dan can't really handle Phil in shorts.





	Drink Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! I'm back. Miss me?  
> I wanted to post something and this is something I wrote a while back when Phil posted Instagrams of himself in shorts. I would link a picture, but I don't know how to. Just Google 'Phil Lester in Estes Park' and it'll come up.  
> Hope you enjoy! Leave a comment letting me know what you think or tell me how thirsty you are for Phil!

Phil Lester in shorts should be fucking illegal.

That’s what Dan was thinking as they hiked up the trail with a couple of people from the tour in tow. 

Phil was a little ways ahead of Dan, next to his brother, and currently unaware of the effect he was having on Dan’s mind. 

The jeans shorts Phil was wearing were practically painted on, showing off every little dip and curve of Phil’s bottom half that Dan desperately wanted to trace with his tongue and teeth. Phil’s ‘Good Vibes’ shirt was loose enough to just tease Dan with the outline of his boyfriend’s pale torso.

But, what really made Dan almost say ‘fuck it’ and drag Phil off to a secluded area somewhere was Phil’s legs.

They were on display and Dan watched in fascination as the muscles underneath flexed as Phil walked. Phil’s calves looked like they were carved out of Greek marble. And, Jesus Christ, are knees supposed to be that attractive? Dan might have a problem.

In short, Phil was a fucking thirst trap today and Dan wanted nothing more than to drop to his knees right now and give Phil whatever he desired. 

Things only got harder-both literally and figuratively-as their little tour of the Rockies progressed. Dan had to watch as Phil climbed all over a rock to get a picture. Dan had never been so envious of a rock before. Then, they went to dinner with several other people. 

Throughout the whole dinner, Dan couldn’t keep his hands to himself, groping Phil’s thighs under the table. Phil gave him a look that said ‘behave’, but how could Dan behave when Phil looked this good?

Suffice to say, the moment the door of their hotel room closed later that night, Dan jumped at Phil, pinning him against the fire escape map with his lips. 

Phil made a startled noise in the back of his throat before melting into the kiss and wrapping his arms around Dan’s shoulders.

Dan broke away and began trailing kisses down Phil’s perfect jawline, biting down when he got to his earlobe. 

Phil hissed and gave a strangled moan before Dan pulled their lips back together.

“You were so fucking sexy today.” Dan growled as he ran his hands up and down Phil’s chest before reaching around to grab a handful of Phil’s ass. “Couldn’t stop staring at you.” 

Phil gasped as Dan yanked him away from the door and dragged him over to the bed, pushing him down onto the sheets. 

“Dan, please.” Phil moaned.

Dan shushed him, his eyes greedily roaming over the sight of Phil, quiff disheveled, lips turning red, and a desperate look on his face. He looked positively edible and Dan would be damned if he didn’t savor every moment with this gorgeous man.

“Take that damn shirt off.” Dan growled as he reached down to adjust himself in his own shorts.

Phil’s eyes flickered down for a moment before he yanked his shirt over his head and dropped it to the floor.

“Play with your nipples.” Dan requested hoarsely. 

Watching Phil’s slender fingers roll and pinch the dusky pebbles made Dan groan and squeeze his dick through his shorts to relieve some of the painful pressure he’d been experiencing all day. He dropped to his knees on the hotel carpet, bringing his face level to Phil’s crotch.

“These shorts have driving me crazy.” Dan whispered as he stroked Phil’s denim-clad thighs. He brought his face in close to nuzzle and mouth at the bulge. “Do you have any idea what you do to me?”

Phil’s eyes were glazed over at he regarded Dan kneeling before him. “Show me,” he rasped out, carding a hand through Dan’s curls.

Dan wasted no time in undoing the front of Phil’s shorts and yanking them down just below his thighs. Phil’s cock sprang out, slapping wetly against his stomach. Dan took a moment to admire the thick, red member, already dripping with pre-cum. 

“You’re already wet?” Dan asked, pausing to lick a broad stripe up the underside as he looked up at Phil’s flushed face. “Have you been as desperate for me all day as I’ve been for you?”

“Always.” Phil gritted out, his fingers twisting in the bedding beside him and Dan could tell he was trying not to thrust his hips.

Dan smirked before he leaned down and took the head of Phil’s cock into his mouth, moaning at the salty flavor. Dan loved sucking cock, specifically Phil’s. If Dan had his way, he would do nothing but this all the time. He could hear the blood pounding in his ears as adrenaline rushed through him at the way Phil’s thighs clenched under his palms. Dan took Phil deeper, tracing the prominent veins with his tongue. 

When Phil hit the back of Dan’s throat, both released simultaneous moans. Dan sat there for a minute, breathing through his nose and reveling at the heavy weight on his tongue. He drew back, hollowing his cheeks as he went. 

“God, you’re pretty.” Phil murmured as he reached up to trace Dan’s cheekbone. “So, so pretty when you’re sucking cock.”

Dan whimpered at the praise before going back down until his nose was nestled in Phil’s wiry pubes. 

The pace was slow, but intense. Dan took his time dragging his head up and down on Phil’s length. Phil muttered small praises the entire time. His panting grew heavier and more labored as Dan continued. 

“Fuck, babe, I’m going to cum.” Phil finally ground out. The next time Dan went down, he stayed there and swallowed, swallowed, swallowed until…

Phil gave a sharp cry as he came down Dan’s throat, his hand holding Dan in place by the back of his head. 

Dan pulled off, gasping, and his cock heavy and throbbing still in his shorts.

“C’mere.” Phil shivered, reaching for Dan with a trembling hand. 

Dan stood up shakily and let Phil pull down his shorts and take his cock in his mouth. He hissed as he was suddenly enveloped in tight heat. 

Phil’s tongue fluttered against Dan’s slit while his hand worked over the rest of Dan’s length. Dan held his shirt against his stomach so he could properly see the image of Phil sitting on the bed, eyes closed as he sucked Dan’s cock like he was basking in it. 

“Shit, Phil.” Dan breathed as Phil pulled off with an audible ‘pop’. 

“Dan, fuck my face.” Phil begged. “Please.”

Who was Dan to deny those blue eyes shining up at him? Tangling a hand in the other man’s quiff, he thrust back into Phil’s mouth. 

The haste Dan had felt earlier when they were walking around had all but melted away. He fucked into Phil’s mouth slowly. There was silence except for Dan’s grunts and Phil’s occasional whimper. 

When Dan came, it was with a guttural groan. 

After they cleaned up and settled in the bed, Dan snuggled into his boyfriend’s chest.

“Phil?” Dan murmured in the dark, feeling sleepy and cuddly.

“Hm?”

“I love you.” Dan whispered. 

Phil’s hold tightened and Dan felt him shift to drop a kiss onto his curls. “I love you too, Dan.”

“You should wear shorts more often.”

Phil chuckled. 

“If this is what happens every time, maybe I will.”


End file.
